Vaas and Garfield
by mydogsname
Summary: Vaas brings Garfield to life and fucks him in his asshole.


Vaas was masturbating to Garfield comics. Looking at that sexy orange cat always gave him a massive erection.

"Goddamnit Garfield you are so fucking hot!" Vaas cried as he splooged all over Garfield's precious face. "I want your asshole forced onto my cock as Jon watches. Too bad you're not real :("

Suddenly, Garfield came out of the comic! And he had cum all over his face!

"Hello, Vaas." Garfield eyed Vaas seductively.

"Garfield! You're real!" Vaas got erect again and Garfield smirked.

"Yes. I wanted to be real so I can suck on that sweet, sweet cock nectar of yours," Garfield purred.

"Oh *SNORT*!" Vaas giggled, pointing to Garfield's face. "It seems you already have some, teehee!"

Garfield raised an eyebrow, then looked in the mirror. He rubbed the cum into his fur and shivered, stroking the cum out of his fur and sticking a finger into his mouth. His cat erection sprouted from his fur.

Vaas stuck his fingers around Garfield's tiny erection. "It's barbed!"

"Yes. I want to stick my barbed cat penis up your virgin asshole," Garfield said seductively.

"Okay, but first I want to ram my giant human penis up your tight asshole and have you shit on my dick," Vaas replied.

"Okay," Garfield said as he lubed up his anus. Vaas also lubed up his cock. Then he gently entered Garfield. His asshole was so tight and felt so good that he humped Garfield faster. Garfield's anus began to expand and rip from Vaas' penis. Garfield then began to bleed internally, and his anus began to bleed, which made Vaas even hornier.

"Garfield, your tiny cat anus feels so good on my dick!" Vaas said.

Garfield began to drool, his organs starting to fail. In his peripheral vision, he saw a shadowed figure. "Vaas, look! It's Jesus!"

Vaas laughed. "That's not Jesus! It's Jon!"

Jon was desperately jerking off, his penis bright red and pulsing over Garfield and Vaas!

"Vaas, please finish so I can fuck Garfield!" Jon said.

"Haha, I'm almost done!" Vaas smiled as he began to quicken up his pace. He came into Garfield as he died.

He then tossed Garfield to Jon.

"Thank you so much Vaas! Since you killed him, now he won't scratch me when I fuck him!" Jon said.

"You're welcome!" Vaas smiled.

Watching them from the window was Jason, also masturbating. Vaas noticed him!

"JASON! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"I am so horny. I want to fuck Garfield so badly. I'm so desperate!" Tears rolled down Jason's cheeks.

Vaas was surprised. "Wow, Jason, I didn't know you liked orange cats! Are you gay?"

Jason shook his head. "What makes a difference? A cat anus is a cat anus no matter how small."

Vaas ran behind him and started to choke Jason. He pulled down his pants and started to rape him.

"You know," he whispered. "The pirates on this island are so desperate for some tight poopholes."

Then he called all the pirates there. Even Hoyt and Buck were there. They all raped Jason to death and then raped his friends to death.

After Jon finished fucking Garfield, he threw him down and went up to Vaas. He embraced him and stuck his tongue in his mouth. Vaas rubbed his ass as they kissed, a trail of saliva from both their tongues as they separated.

"Vaas, I have always wanted to be yours," Jon whispered.

"And I yours," Vaas replied.

They both then continued to fuck Garfield every day. His body was full of cum, and was full of diseases and insects. Vaas and Jon didn't care, and continued to fuck him each day until he was down to bones. Vaas fucked the carcass and took a sharpened cat claw and shoved it into his urethra. He shivered as the claw felt like splinters or a paper cut, ripping and cutting up more urethra as it trailed down. After a few days, Vaas' penis was swollen and blue with the head swollen purple. He could no longer urinate, and his kidneys were shutting down.

"Vaas!" Jon cried, running up to his lover.

"It's okay, Jon, this is how I wanted to die, by cat claw in my urethra!" Vaas said.

"Oh, Vaas!" Jon sobbed, rubbing Vaas' anus.

"Ah yes, Jon, more, stick a finger there!" Those were his last words as he died, losing control of his bowels all over Jon's fingers.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Vaas!" Jon slobbered all over his feces covered fingers, moaning as he swallowed, his saliva dribbling down each finger.


End file.
